


Famous Last Thoughts

by SG39



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, poetry by character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG39/pseuds/SG39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts in midair, while watching the Doctor's heart breaking below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Thoughts

_Look_ at me.  
Watch me fly.  
Watch me fall.  
Watch me _win_.  
Especially this time.  
Be amazed. Be amazed. Be amazed.  
Look at me.  
Only me.  
Focus.  
 _Think_.  
See through me.  
You, who I would hold  
in the palm of this hand  
You, who I would suffocate  
with this selfish feeling.

\----------------- 

Just a bit that came out while I was at work. You can carry on with your day now. Or maybe you have thoughts. What do YOU think Sherlock was thinking while he went down? I bet it was something like "Suck it Moriarty!"... 


End file.
